


Left

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon Era, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Marius is all that's left.





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for Barricade Day!

Gueulemer tossed the knife from hand to hand as he sat on the windowsill. It had been a year. Sous, Ep, Gav.... All of them gone and Azelma who knows where. Only this man remained. This... Marius, sleeping like a babe in his soft bougie bed.

Gueulemer's friends were dead, and this young man still had everything.

And the hardest part was that it was only _almost_ his fault.

But Gueulemer was smart and the _Guarde nationale_ was too big a target, so the Baron Pontmercy it was.

Mer switched the knife to his dominant hand and approached the sleeping man, ready to exact his vengeance.

"Éponine."

Gueulemer froze.

Marius sobbed, tossed, and turned, his cries growing louder and louder.

Gueulemer lifted his knife.

Marius awoke.

The room was empty save for the sounds of his tears.


End file.
